Help Me, Save Me
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: Gambit's point of view as he is murdered by two X-Men. A story filled with angst, drama, and surprises. Part one of a new story arc (The Antartica Effect) by Nicole Wagner!


Help Me, Save Me 

By: Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Summary: Remy's point of view of his death at the hands of two X-Men. Alternate Universe after the trial in Uncanny X-Men #350.

Rated: PG-13 for Violence and Language

* * *

I can barely take a breathe of air anymore. Already, my head is starting to feel fuzzy, and my life is starting to flash before my eyes. Every stupid stunt I pulled, every stupid deed I fulfilled... I see them all, as the hands around my throat grip my neck tighter, and keep my head under the water of the Boathouse Lake.

I can feel someone's weight on my hands and chest, and another on my legs. After returning from Antarctica, I still am not up to par, I can't throw my assassins off of me. My mouth opens, gasping for air, but only taking in water. My lungs feel like they are going to burst. How long has this been going on? An hour? A year? Truth is, this has been going on for at least a minute now.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the Morlocks, for what you have done to me"

The last thing I heard, before turning around and seeing Warren. He wasn't too thrilled with the fact Xavier forgave me, allowing me to stay at the Mansion's Boat House, allowing me back into the X-Men. Most of the X-Men didn't want me back, and a handful of them were happy I was still alive. I was still full of sickness from being left in that frozen wasteland, and asked Warren to leave me alone, that I was going to bed and was not going to bother him. Warren didn't take to kindly to what I had said.

Before I knew it, he landed a punch right across my jaw, I didn't even have the strength to fight back. I felt another blow to my stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs, and I fell backwards. I heard him call over Bobby, and he held my legs down, as Warren sat on my chest. His hands reached my throat and forced my head under the water of the lake.

"You're blood for the blood of those you killed ... for those of who you harmed"

That was the last thing I heard, before my head went under the water. I could feel my body thrashing, I could feel myself struggling to save myself ... but I couldn't. With the current illness, I had no strength, no will to fight back. I wanted to live... I wanted to stay alive... But I was too weak.

My eyes opened, seeing the blurry vision of water before me. Why wouldn't someone help me? Why wouldn't someone save me? The only thing I was ever guilty of was being stupid to believe Sinister's lies... I never ment to get anyone killed... I never ment to make so many people angry. I'm not a terrible person... I never was. But that is what everyone thinks. What everyone believes ... and it is not even the truth.

My throat was closing up, and my body was shaking so violently. If I had not been under the water, tears would escape from my eyes. The pain ... it hurt so bad. Did I really deserve to die like this? Would anyone even care? Would I be mourned, or would I be pitied? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, pounding like a fierce drum. The drumming soon slowed down, and the blurry vision I saw turned to darkness. The darkness started to consume me ... was I going to Hell?

The darkness soon changed, it was a small light ... and then it grew brighter, and brighter. Before me was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. Illyana? It was Illyana... a beautiful angel if I had ever seen one. I could feel her arms wrap around my body, her lips moving o my ear as I just floated there.

"It's time to go, Remy ... it's time to come home"

I could only smile, as a great feeling of peace washed over my body. No longer was I haunted by the morlocks cries of agony, and Warren's harsh words. I could no longer feel Rogue's cold stare, or the look of pity from Hank. I was actually happy... I was in Heaven. I was home.

* * *

"Oh God... Warren... I think he's dead. He's not moving anymore!" Bobby Drake let go of Remy's feet, which were now still. He bolted to his feet, seeing the still body of the Cajun, and Warren slowly got off of Remy. He moved over to Warren's side, seeing Remy's head floating in the lake water, his red on black eyes were wide open, and his long, auburn hair, floated around him, like a haze of blood and dirt. "Oh God... I thought we were just going to scare him! I... I didn't want to kill him, Warren"

"Shut up, you know he deserved it, Bobby!" Warren frowned, spitting at Remy's body. "He's a murderer and a traitor. He got what was coming to him. C'mon, let's go back to the mansion, and for God's sake, don't say a word about this, not to anyone"

Reluctantly, Bobby left with Warren, taking one last look at Remy's still body. He was just saying there, his head in the water, hands down at his sides, and his feet together. He honestly felt quilty for taking part in his murder, but for some reason, what Warren said was true. Remy deserved to die ... and now, he was dead.

* * *

The next day, Hank had gone down to the boathouse to check on Remy, knowing the young Cajun had been depressed over his return. The doctor was shocked to find Remy's body next to the boat ramp, his head still under the water of the lake. He had carried the young Cajun back to the mansion, where Xavier was alerted by the panic in his mind. The two men were completely shocked. Remy LeBeau was no more...

* * *

A week later, Remy's body was sent back to New Orleans, where he would be buried in his adopted father's family plot. Hank had been kind enough to put make up over the bruises that were over Remy's neck, wrists, and legs. He looked as though nothing terrible had happened to him, that he just fell asleep and never woke up. But that was all a lie, and a lie he prayed Remy's father would buy.

With Logan's help, Xavier found out whom had murdered Remy, and handed them over to authorities for a trail. It pained Xavier to know that two of his first students were capable of even killing another student. They would pay for their crimes ... and he would see to that. Remy deserved justice, as well as forgiveness for his sins. Perhaps now, he was finally at peace.

* * *

Jean Luc LeBeau looked down at his son's casket, tears filling the older man's eyes. Remy was the last of his children, now, he has buried them all. Though Remy was not his blood, he always thought of him as such. The young man looked as though he would start breathing at any moment, but that was not to happen.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and took out Remy's old brown trench coat and folded it up in his arms. He moved over to his son's casket and placed the trench coat in Remy's arms, knowing how much he loved wearing it. Jean Luc then stepped away from the coffin, to see whom had some to pay their respects to his lost son. Only six people had shown up... Professor Xavier, Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Logan, Jean Grey, and Tante Mattie.

It hurt him that more had not shown up. But it made him feel good to know some of his friends had come to say good bye. He would greet them and hear how sorry they were for his loss ... empty words. They would not bring back his son. Once everyone had said their good byes and spoke of their memories of Remy, his casket was closed, forever.

* * *

Remy awoke with a start, a strangled cry left his lips as his hands grasped the sheets of his bed. It was only a dream ... but it felt so real. His death, his father's sadness, Heaven ... it just felt so real. His red on black eyes finally opened, looking around his room. Boxes of his things cluttered the bedroom of the boathouse, the room tempture was up to ninety degrees, and he was alone, again.

" 'elp me... save me..." Was all Remy could mutter, before curled up in the many blankets of his bed, trying to fight off the nightmare that has plagued him since his return. The nightmare that never seemed to go away. "Someone, please... 'elp me... save me..."

END


End file.
